


Rinchiusi in hotel

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [38]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adults, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La seduzione di un braccio destro verso il suo boss.Scritta col prompt di G.Questa storia partecipa alla Flash Challenge: Bacio indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".Prompt: 32. "Ho aspettato questo bacio da tutta la vita".
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031726
Kudos: 2





	Rinchiusi in hotel

Rinchiusi in hotel

Tsunayoshi sospirò pesantemente si lasciò cadere sul letto, stringendosi le ginocchia.

“Non posso crederci che non possiamo uscire da questa stanza” piagnucolò.

Gokudera sbirciò fuori dalla finestra e si portò la mano al fianco, accarezzando la pistola.

“I nostri inseguitori sono qua fuori. Se mettiamo il naso fuori, faremo indigestione di piombo”. Si leccò le labbra. “Loro non sanno che siamo in questo hotel. Aspetteranno la notte per mitragliare il locale di fronte, dove ci sono solo le illusioni di Mukuro e se ne andranno.

Potremo uscire di qui alle prime luci dell’alba di domani.

Però non ci conviene andare neanche in corridoio, per evitare di farci scoprire” spiegò.

Tsunayoshi si sfilò le scarpe ed in filò le mani in tasca.

“Saremo costretti a stare noi due da soli” gemette, arrossendo.

< Non dovrei lamentarmi. Siamo amici e siamo stati spesso nella stessa camera a dormire.

Solo che non siamo più ragazzini ed io non riesco più a nascondere quello che provo. Lo trovo così sensuale quando parli in quel modo da duro, dimostrando di essere un uomo d’azione >.

Hayato sussurrò.

“Sì… siamo bloccati… tutta la notte… noi due… Che vera sfortuna…”. Dissimulò il suo tono ironico, mentre i suoi occhi divoravano desiderosi il suo boss.

< Questa è la mia occasione > si disse.

Tsuna sussurrò: “So che non dovrei lamentarmi. I ragazzi stanno rischiando la vita ed io come capofamiglia dovrei pensare a loro.

Non voglio essere il solito ragazzino piagnucoloso”. Serrò il pugno e socchiuse gli occhi.

< Il piano andrà bene! Ho completa fiducia nei miei amici > si disse.

Gokudera si mordicchiò il guanto candido senza dita che indossava e lo tirò con i denti, sfilandoselo. Si era già tolto le scarpe, fletté la gamba e posò il piede sul letto, stiracchiandosi. Gettò indietro in una cascata di capelli argentei.

Tsuna socchiuse gli occhi, con aria confusa.

Con movimenti studiati delle dita pallida, Hayato si slacciò i bottoni della camicia. Se la sfilò le la lasciò cadere a terra, rimanendo a petto scoperto.

< Ha la pelle così chiara, non sembra quasi vera > rifletté Sawada.

Gokudera irrigidì i muscoli, per mettere in mostra la sua muscolatura.

“Decimo” soffiò, socchiudendo le labbra rosee. “Desiderate che io dorma per terra?” domandò.

I suoi occhi brillavano alla luce delle lampade.

Tsuna incassò il capo tra le spalle, sentendo il viso bollente. “N-no… Certo che no”.

< Più deciso! > si ordinò. “So che non mi faresti mai dormire per terra, ma almeno permettimi di condividere il letto”. Serrò i pugni fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche ed annuì.

Hayato sussurrò: “Se questi sono i vostri ordini”. Ci fu un fremito nelle sue sopracciglia, mentre continuava a spogliarsi.

Tsuna lo guardò con sempre maggiore attenzione, avvertendo il suo battito cardiaco aumentare sempre di più.

“Hayato-kun?” chiese.

Gokudera si voltò lentamente, con sguardo languido. “Sì?” sussurrò.

< Non nasconderti il viso tra le mani. Non è da Vongola > si disse Tsunayoshi. Finse un tono sicuro dicendo: “Ti stai spogliando?”.

Hayato si sedette sul letto e posò le mani sui fianchi, sporse in avanti il bacino e piegò leggermente all’indietro la schiena.

“Mi mettevo il pigiama. Ne ho portato uno in valigia” sussurrò.

Tsuna si grattò la testa, scompigliando i capelli castani dalle ciocche larghe tre dita.

Gokudera si sporse verso di lui. “Ne ho uno anche per voi, se lo desiderate”. Marcò attentamente l’ultima parola, pronunciandola con un forte accento italiano.

< Mi sta facendo volontariamente impazzire > pensò Sawada. Lo afferrò per i capelli argentei e lo trasse a sé, rischiando di farlo cadere e lo baciò con foga.

Gokudera ricambiò, con un basso gorgoglio. La sua lingua s’intrecciò a quella di Tsunayoshi.

Sawada si staccò, facendo riprendere respiro ad entrambi.

“Ho aspettato questo bacio da tutta la vita” ammise Hayato, con un filo di voce.

“Non vedo perché fermarci ad un sogno. Viviamo la realtà” ribatté Tsunayoshi. Lo spintonò e lo fece ricadere sul letto. Iniziò a spogliarsi a sua volta e si mise a gattoni sopra l’altro. “Se dobbiamo rimanere qui senza poter uscire, tanto vale far fruttare il tempo a nostra disposizione”.

< Ho cercato così tanto di tirare fuori le mie volontà e il mio carattere senza bisogno di proiettili, anelli o gemme, che ho finito per smascherare anche il mio cuore.

Non posso ancora nascondere quando desidero Hayato > ammise a sé stesso.

Gokudera lasciò che l’altro finisse di spogliarlo completamente e lo aiutò a disfarsi dei vestiti. Nel momento in cui Sawada fu completamente nudo, Hayato non riuscì a nascondere la sua eccitazione.

Tsunayoshi gli passò le mani sui fianchi pallidi e risalì, stuzzicandogli i capezzoli e gli mordicchiò il collo. Lo senti gorgogliare e gli strinse i fianchi fino ad arrossarli. Strusciando il suo bacino su quello dell’altro.

Gokudera gli allacciò le gambe intorno alla vita.

I respiri di entrambi si erano fatti accelerati, ma cercavano di non fare rumori troppo forti. Muovendosi anche lentamente per non far cigolare il letto.

< Non pensavo che il mio piano avrebbe funzionato. Forse, se non avessimo rischiato la vita e non avessi avuto l’adrenalina a palla, non avrei avuto il coraggio di provare > pensò Hayato.


End file.
